The present application relates to an auxiliary incinerator for crematories, and especially to an auxiliary crematory for operating in conjunction with a primary crematory.
In the past, there have been a wide variety of incinerators, including, various crematories used for cremating both human and animal remains. The prior art crematories typically have a secondary chamber and a primary chamber having an entrance doorway thereinto. Crematories are typically lined with refractory materials and allow for an input directly into the primary chamber through a refractory lined door. A gas burner typically heats the crematory for a period of time prior to the beginning of a cremation. A second door into the primary chambers is typically placed at the back of the primary chamber for the removal of remains. The remains are typically raked out manually and pulled over a ledge at one end of the crematory primary chamber. The remains may then be further processed to produce a fine ash. Crematories typically have a single gas burner and air input and an exhaust therefrom. Prior art crematories can be seen in the following U.S. Patents.
______________________________________ E. I. Staples U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,389 Albertson U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,335 William W. Segrest U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,878 William W. Segrest U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,864 Kjell Falling U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,310 L. S. Martin U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,634 C. A. DeLong, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,390 William O. Segrest U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,038 Kjell Falling U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,310 Kjell Falling U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,301 ______________________________________
Even with primary and secondary chambers, the crematory process can be a time consuming one. The present invention is specially for reducing the amount of time to perform a cremation by adding an auxiliary incinerator to the side of the main incinerator to allow the partially cremated remains to be raked out a side passageway into the auxiliary incinerator and then further incinerated, while a second incineration is taking place in the primary chamber. Once the auxiliary cremation is completed, the remains can be raked into an attached processor for comminuting the remains which are deposited into a finished remains drawer from which they can be transferred to final resting place. An auxiliary crematory utilizes a combined door for opening the side passageway into the primary chamber of the main incinerator and for opening an opening into the top of the auxiliary incinerator. The auxiliary incinerator utilizes its own burner, but directs the exhaust into the secondary chamber of the main incinerator for exhaust with the incinerator exhaust.